


Pleasure

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: When two people are in love.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sexy fluff after all that drama :-)  
> Enjoy.

Soft lips were grazing his, a hot breath fanned against his skin while her teal-colored hair tickled him as she slowly, oh so slowly, trailed down his toned torso, leaving kisses in her wake. He couldn’t do much but enjoy the moment he so often dreamed about. Hands glided down his sides, mapping each centimeter of his body.  
  
She reached the soft hairs that stuck out above the waistband of his boxers and teased him with her teeth; nipping at the fine hair and gently tugging at it until he sucked in a breath. She chuckled, the vibration of it so close to his core sending goosebumps all over his body. He felt the muscle in his boxers come to life, softly bumping the woman in front of him on her throat.  
“S-sorry...”, he whispered while trying not to ruin the moment. She didn’t care anyway, in fact, she tugged at is undergarments and freed him of it. The fabric fell down with a soft thud, leaving him completely bare on his bed. It was a sight to memorize for eternity.  
  
He was completely at her mercy when she knelt down in front of him; her lips teasing him as she began to nip the tip of his grown erection. A low growl erupted from within his chest when he felt that she completely had him in her mouth; he was very impressed by that and nodded to himself. The sensation that exploded in him as she began to suck and bob her head up and down was overwhelming and he couldn’t stifle the soft moan that was fleeing from his mouth. God, he wished she would never stop as he leaned back onto his elbows, head thrown back into his neck. Her hand was stroking him, gentle squeezes only added to the sensation he felt inside; heat rose and began to move down into his lap. His breathing became erratic. Of course, she noticed and stopped her pleasure treatment from one second to the other. He looked down at her bewildered why she had stopped. She only smiled at him, the waves of her hair were shaking with her head as she whispered a small “Not yet.”  
  
Well, he couldn’t argue, she knew exactly what she was doing; crawling up to him and licking a trail up to his throat where she began to suck on his skin. His hands moved to her waist, up and down until he rested them on her back, gently pulling her to him and trying to steal more kisses from her. She obeyed while trailing more kisses on his stubble, the corner of his mouth until her lips sealed his. Her tongue felt hot in his mouth fighting with his in the battle of lust where both were the winners. Calloused hands found their way to her breasts, the skin so soft to his touch and he gently kneaded them. Finally, she settled down on him, her folds rubbing at his erection as she rocked against him. She was so fucking wet already. He wanted to feel her around him, please her, and tell her how much he loved her while laying down arm in arm together.  
  
His left hand trailed down her body, feeling every scar she held on her skin until he was down between her wet lips and rubbing at the small nub in-between. She sucked in a sharp breath and smiled at him. She looked so gorgeous while moaning his name and rocking against him. It didn’t take him long to make her come for the first time, her folds dripping like a waterfall as she went down on him and adjusting herself. “Fuuuuck...”, he hissed; she fit him just perfectly. She slowly began to rock her hips and _he_ thought getting sucked felt good, how wrong he was... Her folds were so tight around him, the friction robbing his senses and he believed he was seeing stars. She laid her hands on his shoulders and bent down to kiss him. It was messy but neither of them cared about it. All that mattered was the pleasure they both felt at the moment.  
  
She came a second time, back arching forward while her head fell back and she gasped for air. He let her ride out the high before he asked her to switch positions. Of course, she agreed and laid down beneath him and spread her legs. It was a sight to behold, the woman he loved squirming under him from the pleasure he gifted her with. He placed himself at her entrance and slowly thrust inside her. Her eyes widened when she looked at him, the friction now completely different as before. He felt so huge inside her, it felt so good, _so perfect_ and she smiled at him. He smiled back, leaning down to kiss her, leaving marks of his lips all over her skin before he began to suck on one of her nipples. Her other breast was cupped by his hand that massaged her in circling motions. He slowly began to move in and out, in and out. Feeling him like that was overwhelming, her world started spinning with each and every thrust of him. Her moans grew louder by the minute, telling him that she neared climax number three. Her hands were on his back, gently trailing up and down his skin in the beginning, now was she scratching him, leaving red marks of pleasure on his back. He was sure he’d still feel them in the morning... he couldn’t care less at the moment, his own release was near and he pushed himself to his limits.  
  
She screamed his name as she came, her folds clenching around him and he wasn’t able to contain it anymore. His hips snapped against her uncontrolled as he emptied himself in her wetness as he breathed out her name. He collapsed on top of her panting. His hair was plastered to his forehead, the sweat glistening in the light of the lamp above him. He looked her in the eyes, filled with so much love for him and they both laughed in exhaustion. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned.”, he said as he took her with him into the bathroom. He put on the water in the shower and waited for it to heat up before he pulled her with him under the steaming hot water.  
  
A god of a man and a goddess of a woman, standing under a veil of hot water, smiling at each other with love in their eyes and chuckling like teenagers on their first date. Was this how pre-war romance had to look like?  
‘ _I want this forever’_ he thought and kissed her. His one hand caressed her cheek while the other laid on her waist, pulling her into him while her hands rested around his neck, gently pulling at his hair. They finished their shower and laid back into the bedsheets.  
  
“Kathryn?”  
“Yes, Danse?”  
“I love you so much, you know that?”  
“I love you more.”  
“You bet.”  
“I always do.”  
  
He embraced her just as he had in mind earlier, kissing her passionately and stealing a sweet and happy sigh from her. This was life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
